


Vinter Academy

by The_Psycho_Next_Door



Series: The Vinter Academy Fanfiction Series [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Brave - Fandom, Frozen (2013), Hotel Transylvania (Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Academy, Action, Adventure, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Blood and Torture, Child Abuse, Crime, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Prostitution, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Mystery, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Rape Recovery, Romance, Soldiers, Swearing, Teen Pregnancy, Thats all ;), Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Training, Weapons, real shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Psycho_Next_Door/pseuds/The_Psycho_Next_Door
Summary: Jack is taunted, abused, teased, and tortured.They beat him.They whisper cruel words with silky soft voices.They starve him.They leave him alone in the dark.They keep him from the outside world.~~~~~~~~~~~Elsa is a pawn in a political gain.Her father ignores her.Her mother smiles, but hates her.She is forced to grow up alone, without any love.They took Anna away.They broke Elsa's control.FULL DESCRIPTION INSIDEUpdate-How do you all feel about a male Elsa instead of her original?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, Hi. This is a warning, so if you blow up, its your own fault.
> 
> Anyway, this story contains very horrid graphics and graphic scenes. I am warning you, because this fanfiction holds very dark shit and has so many things that can trigger some bad memories.
> 
> If you did not read the tags, then I suggest you should. It holds the VERY basic details that would hold in this story. I also do NOT think any of the things mentioned and shown are funny or stupid in any way or form. If you or anyone else have been involved or a witness to anything like this, then I send my deepest apologies and hope you and this person(s) get well soon.
> 
> Again, please read the tags. If none of them sit right with you, then please go read something else. I do not want you to regain some unwanted memories or feelings you have long since buried. 
> 
> Thank-you, and I hope this story is okay.
> 
> Enjoy~~

Description:

After 4 years, Jack still has the nightmares surrounding his old life. His old memories of when he was a little boy are gone, but the rest? There was so many including him...killing people.

Over the years, he meet his family. He saves a forced prostitute, he rescues the abused, he protects the gambler, and proves innocence in court.

After the years, they've grown closer. They see each other as family.  
They would do anything for each other.

They were forced to steal for food and shelter, but also for the pure enjoyment it brung to each of them. They have never been caught, until now.

The police force them a decision. Either go into foster care and serve Juvie, or go to the secret Government Academy to train for a secret cause. They want to stay together, so they pick the obvious choice.

Jack doesn't talk to anyone besides his family. So, when he is forced to work with the Academy's #1, he is forced to trust another.

Elsa has a tortured past of her own, protecting Anna has become her only reason to live. So, when she has to work with the silent boy, she is determined not to let him in.

Pitch Black is the second in charge at Vinter Academy, and knows what they are planning with the seven. Pitch wants Jack. Not only does he want Jack's powerful magic to himself, he wants Jack.

In this story of drama, adventure, romance, crazy teachers, and yandere creatures, describes to torment of teenagers who just want to live normally. Join these young souls in a adventure of themselves, the Academy, unexpected romance, and plot-twists.

Rated M for Mature. 18+.

 

Jack smirked as he saw the man clutching his overweight stomach. 

The man moaned in pain once more as he felt a spreading pain in his lower stomach were the white-haired punk kicked him. He gasped out blood and started to choke on the crimson liquid he was all to familiar with. He gasped out in a sharp pain once more as he felt a burning fire spread through his chest as he glared out of dirty, narrowed eyes. He fell to the ground when he no longer could bare the white-hot pain swimming through his bleeding veins. 

Jack laughed. It was a hollow sound, a sound that was only used to terrify lowly scum like the pervert withering in pain below him. Jack laughed once more as he felt the reverberating feeling of power flood through his body. He whipped his back so he could feel the pleasure of this power gaining him in an temporary bliss. He closed his eyes to try to hold on to this power that he so easily attracted. He opened his eyes again when he felt the first drops of rain land on his blood splattered face. He grinned once more as he spotted the angry grey clouds circling him and the pathetic excuse of a man.

The man closed his eyes as he felt himself losing to the numbness promising to take him far away. He could almost feel the heavy steal toed boot on his chest disappear when he almost surrenders to the awaiting darkness. He could hear the rain splatter and hit the ground almost painfully. He weakly thanked the over hang gutter blocking him from the water. He glowered once more in his mind as he reopened his aching eyes. There, he saw his attacker grinning like the mad-man that he was. He tried to remember where he saw those ice-cold eyes and frosty hair, he would certainly remember the shocking white hair that adorned the lean shadow in front of him.

“You will never get away with this,” the man growled. It would sound a whole lot scarier if the man wasn’t gasping and wheezing for a breath.

Jack smiled again and leaned over to whisper in the man’s blood soaked ear with a smooth baritone voice that was obviously amused. “Oh yea? Please explain to me how you thought that crazy idea.”

The man shivered from the frosty breath that blew in his ear. Much from the words, the man visibly shrank against the piss smelled brick wall behind him. He knew this psycho was right. There they were, hidden in an abandoned alleyway covered with graffiti, garbage, and other unknown smells. The alley was narrow with tall cracking bricks just covered with trash and inappropriate words.

The man had no idea what all this was about. He was minding his own business, walking around causally in downtown Pennsylvania, when he felt eyes follow him every where. He tried to un-suspiciously avoid the ice blue eyes follow his every move. He tried to walk faster to his buddy’s house in an attempt to lose his stalker. He told himself it was his imagination. If only he listened to his instincts.

Jack threw his head back in glee as he saw the helplessness and fear in the man’s tired eyes. Jack always knew that this man was stupid, but never thought that this pedophile was that stupid and weak. 

When Jack composed himself, he looked the man dead in the eye and said these simple words.

“Alex Tymoh”

The man paled even more with realization. He closed his eyes as his tears were renewed. He knew he must of down something awful when he was drunk out of his mind, he felt over whelming guilt for something he doesn’t even remember. All he remembered from that night was screams and a pleasurable feeling coursing through him. The next morning, his nephew stayed away from him and teared up at the very sight of him. The man never knew why his nephew, who would follow him around like a love-sick puppy, was avoiding him like the plaque. Call him dense, but he still doesn’t know.

Jack looked at the man curiously. Not very often were the predators so remorseful for their acts, well, at least not the ones Jack killed.

The man spoke after what seemed to be hours, “what do you mean?” Even these four little words racked havoc on the man. Coughing and wheezes over took him.

Jack looked at the man in question. Was he trying to gain sympathy from Jack? Well, it wouldn’t work. Even though Jack was only eleven, he has long since overpassed the lines of sympathy for pedophiles like that man. Was this sick man trying to save himself from death? It sounded likely, he was familiar with these perverts begging for their pathetic lives, this man could be the same. Or, was he just as lost with his memory as his body language said?

“Do you really have no idea why you are being killed?” Jack asked, pulling out a sharp knife that looked every bit dangerous as the owner was.

The man mulled over the situation. His attacker, obviously had no attention on letting leave him out of here alive, and he had no idea what he was talking about. Even if he tried to run for it, the blows to his stomach and head were to sever to be running. Especially from a person who so clearly knew what they were doing. The man asked once more, almost begged in his mind, in hope to learn what he supposedly did to deserve this. 

It seemed as if his attacker heard what he was thinking. He ever so casually rubbed his fingers against his knife as he answered the mans unspoken question.

“Remember when you drank all that liquor when you were watching your nephew? Well, it seems that you haven’t been laid lately, and decided to force your nephew into doing it with you. He was screaming and begging for you to stop, but you didn’t listen.” Jack looked up from the blade and said the last words in a deadlier voice, “Tomone Tmyoh, you raped your nephew.”

If Tomone thought he could bare with whatever his attacker was going to say, he was sadly mistaken. It felt as if a powerful blow was delivered right towards his heart and stomach. He could no longer hold in the rising guilt as he hurled all over the already bloody ground around. Boiling bile found its way up his throat and he couldn’t hold it in much longer. He wept with new found remorse as he slowly regained from his shock. He couldn’t have done that… no. It was impossible! The man closed his eyes once more and hoped, no prayed, that it was the last time.

He couldn’t have done that. He would NEVER do that to anyone, much less his own nephew. The man wept and screamed with as much oxygen as his lungs would allow. He panted with heavy breaths as he felt a crushing pain in his mind as he finally shut down. All the pain and guilt finally made sense. He had done something horrible, and know he would pay the rightful price. 

He heard a heavy breath from his attacker and peered through half-lidded eyes. 

Jack sighed in slight annoyance ad the man convulsed on himself. He stared at the man as he wept and vomited on the already wet and disgusting ground. Jack had seen his fair share of criminals in his short life and found it hard to believe that a man who had done something so wrong could feel even the slightest of guilt. You see, Jack was very confused. In all his…’sprees’, he had seen men and woman alike beg for their lives, offer things that they thought killers like him wanted, and make threats of involving the authorities. Of course, Jack merely rolled his eyes and sassed off, but this was different. This man wasn’t making any pathetic attempts to save his own life, or offer-what they thought- was a better choice for an 11-year-old boy. No, this man was crying and vomiting. Jack was quite un-sure on what to do. 

The man gazed at Jack for mercy. He didn’t want to live, he didn’t want to live with the over whelming grief and sorrow on what he had done. Yes, he was drunk, but that was no excuse for what he had done. He wanted to be gone, he didn’t want to live on if it meant looking into the eyes of his nephew and only see fear and hatred. No, he wanted to be gone. No more memories. To start over...

“Are you going to kill me?” The man rasped out in barely audible whisper.

Jack recognized the helpless look in the mans guilt ridded eyes. He sighed once more at the look. He cleared his throat and said in a monotone voice, “yes.”

The man collapsed on himself and a slight smile grazed on his face. He was so thankful that he would be granted one last wish. He did not deserve to be alive after what he did to his own nephew. His own flesh and blood. He couldn’t live like that. He couldn’t bare to see the hurt and anger that swarmed through his little nephews eyes when he saw him. No, if he the chose, he would end it now. But first, a thought kept plowing through the pain and despair clouding his mind. That one that told him it was a dying man’s wish.

The man looked up from his blood induced state, and said in a tired but demanding whisper.

“Why do you do this?”

Jack paused. No one has ever asked that question before. No one looked up from their foretold death and asked him a question. Sure they would ask him why them and all that jazz, but never about him and his ‘job’. He blinked at the man with utter confusion. Was this a trick? No, this man wants to die, he practically begged him! Jack kept staring at the man before he sighed a short huff and turned to the man.

He cleared his throat and spoke in a clear, deep voice. “What is it to you?”

The man stretched his neck the best he could until he whispered, “What made you do this? I can tell you did this many, many times.”

The rain continued to patter around them as the silence stretched on. Growing with each sharp breath the man toke just enough air. Jack lifted his eyes to stare into the mans dulled out brown. The silence spread more as the rain bleated against the trash cans and the metal over hang. Jack toke a deep breath and walked gracefully to the man in confident strides. He leaned down before he was in a squat. 

He leaned over and spoke in a strained tone. 

“I never want any one to suffer like I did when he got away with it.”

And with that, Jack sliced the man neck in a calm, easy stride. Blood spurted everywhere, coating Jack in the dark red liquid. He stood up and gazed at the bloody mess below him. Rain mixing with the dark crimson, making streams a light pink. Jack leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

He tried to forget all those years alone and forced to things he never wanted to do. He didn’t even realise a cold tear slide slowly down his blood splattered face.

He toke a deep breath before looking at his knife. If someone told him four years ago, that he would become a killer at the young age at eleven, he would’ve laughed. He would’ve told them that they were the stupidest person on the planet and walk away questioning whether or not to call the men in the white coats on them. 

He shoke his head as feelings he long since bury rise once more in a rising fury. He tucked away the bloody knife in his hoodie and started to causally walk away from the scene. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked calmly around the ally way. A light barley flickered in the pitch-black darkness. Jack raised his head and whispered something that made him come all this way. The one sentence that reminded him to be strong, to never show any emotions. To never show any weakness that in future, would kill him in the end.

He slightly shoke as he said the faithful words.

“I promise Flee.”

His voice trembled a little, and finally collapsed in a heap of hurt, anger and so much more that was to much to burden a young boy. He wailed as he felt his heart clench with the familiar fear and hysteria. He sniffled and sobbed in the middle of the flickering light. The rain stormed around him in an angry fury. Rain soaked the boy and mingled with his cold tears.

He hugged his stomach as he whispered the words once more.

“I promise, Flee.”


	2. Chapter One- Bloody Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple opening to a much bigger beginning. Don't leave just yet, I tried my bestest! XD. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> Well, you should've read the taglines sweetheart.

Chapter One 

Four years later…

 

Jack gazes out over the cliff, granting him a view of the crashing waves below. Salty sea mixed with variations of blue and green. The waves crash against the rocky edge, bringing Jack into a savory world of peace. The sound, relaxing him in a way that astonished others. Not many could claim that the refreshing sound of icy water meeting the hard, rocky stones of the cliff would be relaxing, calming.

The wind whispering around him as he felt the relaxing breeze soothe him. Light caresses on his pale white cheek as he felt the familiar, but comforting, sting of cold. They whispered calm words to him, promising an eternity wrapped in the protection of the ice-cold warmth of the frosty winds. Ivory green trees swaying in the invisible song that the wind spoke gently, dancing along slowly to the hidden rhythm. Orange, red, and green leaves swirled around the morning sky, creating a wave of leaves from every direction. 

The sun bared down as the barley there clouds rolled around lazily. Cold whispers in his ear as he leaned on his staff, gazing lovingly off over the ledge. The sea stretched for as far as the eye could see, a completely new world left hidden. Who knew what you could find in the endless mass of choppy waters. You could hear the birds over head squawk and shrill in the mass of forest behind them, feathers fluttering around him, joining in the fray the wind beckoned them on. Jack closed his eyes as he relished the feeling of his haven.

He would never admit it to anyone, but the feeling of the wind against him was the best feeling in the whole world. While most would find the chilly and uncontrollable wind uncomfortable, the feeling of that cold breeze dancing around him, made him feel he was being protected, loved. An abundance of feelings always coursed through him whenever he came to the secluded place. He leaned his head back and opened his ice-cold blue eyes, meeting the yellow rays above him.

He took a deep breath, and slowly breathed in the cool morning air. He absolutely loved the refreshing breezes the wind provided him. Although, even though the wind brought him comfort and a sense of protection, it still brought back memories of a time long ago. Memories that he would love to just forget about...

“Are you okay?” a gentle concerned voice spoke behind him.

Jack whipped his head around and was greeted with the concerning eyes of his sister, Rapunzel. She gracefully walked over to Jack, stopping a good few feet away from him. Her large green eyes were filled with concern and sincerity as her eyes racked his body, trying to find something wrong. They stopped when she spotted a large gash on Jack’s leg, she raised her eyebrows a little and continued her search. Done with her investigation, she sighed as she saw the pain and grief clouding her brother’s eyes.

“Are you alright?” She spoke gently, approaching him slowly as she was trying not to scare him over the very high up cliff edge.

Jack spun around completely, facing his un-blood related sister. 

Jack scratched the back of his head and spoke quietly, “Yea… don’t worry about me.”

Rapunzel didn’t look like she believed him. Her eyes lowered and she murmured, “You’ve been gone for three hours Jack. We’re worried about you.”

Jack only sighed and turned back around to gaze longingly over the cliff edge. His ice-blue eyes wandered over the multiple, random birds flying around in the bright morning sky. He wished to fly in the wind as the birds were. He wanted to feel the thrilling ride of being pushed and swayed around the never-ending sky. The way the soft wind spoke, Jack wanted to feel the same.

He closed his eyes once more, and thought about the reason why he came here…

 

Three hours earlier…

The sun shone brightly, reflecting off the cars parked at the sides of the street they were loitering on. Papers and trash littered the deserted area. Abandoned houses and businesses’ decorated the dark corners. The heat berated down, giving the entire street a stench that smelled of moldy socks and fish left out in the heat for to long.

Jack sighed as his eyes ran over every single detail he could find. There was so little, but a lot of places in which people could hide, making Jack un-easy. He’s the type of person who likes to know every single detail about a person, place, or thing. One detail missed, and he, and all the people he’s protecting, would fall due to the fact that Jack’s trained eye missed an important little detail. Jack couldn’t let that happen, so his cold blue eyes racked every little thing.

It was in the middle of the afternoon and they were just out strolling. No, that wasn’t true. 

They couldn’t relax. You see, Jack and his friends were what people would call ‘The Big 5’, due to the fact that they would protect young children and older adults alike. They did not judge, they did not put any of the suspicion on the person that they were helping. It was a serious job, but they all loved it. 

They loved the feel of giving someone freedom and their free thinking. They also loved the feeling of… killing. The way the blood colored their weapons in a dark, metallic crimson. Jack loved the smell the fear radiating of those who thought they were gods gift to the world. He loved the pain and agony he would see in their tear-filled eyes. Eyes that lied, stole, cheated, murdered, and raped. He loved the taste of warm blood that was spilled to honour the brave.

Rapunzel loved to mummer cruel words in their targets ear. She loved seeing them tremble in fear in what she was saying. They would close their disgusting eyes and scream while she whispered with a wide grin stretched across her sinfully beautiful face. Her passion was not killing with hands, but killing with words.

Mavis would sit back and watch her girlfriend do these things, before she would join in. Mavis strived in torturing them in a sick, sick way. If they lied, she would slowly cut off their tongue with uneven, jaded cuts. If they stole, she would pour dripping hot acid and watch as the bone and blood melted, closing her eyes in extreme bliss when their agonized screams echoed around. If they cheated in any way, she would sit back and watch her love destroy their evil minds. But, if you thought the other things were gruesome, you do not want to be caught murdering or… raping. She would get her trusty Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife, and slit your dick off. If you were a woman, she would cut a line from your clit to your chest, creating a deep slice that would spill your insides out in a dark, mushy pile of guts and organs.

Merida was the area shooter. Her bow was deadly. Due to her perfect vision, the Scottish ex-gambler would impale you un-expectantly with her poisonous arrow. She lived for leaping un-seen in the shadows, killing you without a second thought. Her aim never missed. 

Hiccup was more the brains behind their little ‘business’. He was a hacker, he once hacked in the governments main computer without breaking a sweat. He would anonymously post their secret name on a well-known website randomly. Then, through multiple emails, he would receive pleas from un-known strangers begging for their services. They would meet, with masks of course, and discuss the problem. 

They were a feared team. One that everyone stayed away from. No one knew who they were, but everybody knew how deadly they were. Police tried to catch them.

They would return with no head and note that had a green heart on it.

They tried to hire the ‘best detectives’ around, but would only have their secret worker delivered on their doorstep with no legs, and note that had a green heart fabulously drawn on it.

They tried to send the F.B.I and the C.I.A, only to receive their dead comrades with their insides in a little gift basket wrapped in a green bow. The bodies were returned in containers filled with body parts from that person. 

The un-known organization was still trying to corner them, but to no luck.

“Jack, man, are you listening?” 

Jack shook his head, trying to get rid of the sudden thoughts, and peered over his shoulder to see his best friend and brother, Hiccup. He was looking at Jack with a confused face.

Jack chuckled a little and smiled sheepishly. “Hehe, sorry if I made you worry.”

Hiccup let out a breath and glared playfully at him. “Stop making me worried about you!” He sassily said, dramatically waving his hands in the air.

Jack rolled his eyes good naturally. This was what he loved. He loved being able to do what he loved and believed in with his family. He loved the feeling of doing such thrilling things without having to worry about their disappointment. It was a wonderful feeling, a feeling he only felt with these four. 

Merida huffed and crossed her arms. “I though’t we w’ere on a mission, numptey’s…” she looked down.

Mavis squealed and stage-whispered, “Aww, I think you made your Scottish princess jealous Hic!”

Rapunzel laughed at her girlfriends teasing and almost busted a gut when she saw Merida’s flaming red face. 

Jack smiled and laughed quietly along. It really was funny seeing cold-hearted killers laughing about something so simple and childish.

Hiccup raised his hands in peace gesture and winked playfully at Jack. “Don’t worry my little flame, I swear Jack and I are strictly buddies…”

Merida heaved a sigh of relief.

“…. In bed.” Hiccup grinned impishly. 

Merida smacked her boyfriend on the back of his head. Hiccup was laughing and was everyone else. Mavis gripped onto Punzie’s shoulder trying not to fall onto the dirty pavement below. Merida looked around and finally let herself laugh at the pure randomness of the situation. 

After a few moments of laughing so hard tears streamed down Mavis and Hiccup’s faces, they sobered up and looked around when they heard a noise.

Jack was about to say something, but he spotted something move out the corner of his eye. He whirled around just in time to see a shadow running the opposite direction of them. Jack growled when he smelt blood trailing from the mysterious shadow. He took off, following the fresh scent. Hiccup glanced at Jack and signaled to the others. They all nodded and followed their white-haired friend.

Jack ran through the empty street, dodging the loose newspapers and garbage flown in the wind. He avoided the sharp turns the shadow tried to lose him in. Barley thinking about it, Jack gripped his SOG Seal Knife 2000, and pushed his speed to the unthinkable. The shadow danced around the abandoned store fronts, and tried to lose Jack in the endless maze of sadness and abandonment.

Hiccup’s breath was un-even as he was chasing after his brother. Merida right beside him, while Punz and May were close behind. He held tight to his Wallace Sword that Mer gave him, and doubled his speed, knowing full well that the others would catch up to him. He stopped when they started to smell blood.

Jack finally cornered the shadow in between two broken down houses. Now that he was close, it was majorly obvious that the shadow was of a feminine stature. Said person finally gave up and turned around to face Jack. The person’s face was shadowed by the roof over-hang, immediately putting Jack’s fighting stance into a lower position.

“Jack!” Hiccup’s voice echoed out.

Jack didn’t dare turn around now that the little pest was finally cornered. He heard thumping behind him, and assumed his family/team mates were behind him in similar stances to his own. 

Jack heard a light chuckle come from the shadow in front of him. He held his weapon close to him, keeping his wrist loose.

“You must be the famous big 5? Hmm, you don’t look like much...” The figure said in an amused light tone, confirming Jack’s suspicion that is was most likely a woman. 

Rapunzel tilted her head a little in confusion, gripping her whip with sweaty hands. 

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. No one was supposed to know who they were, he made sure all their identities remained a secret. He went through great lengths to cover up any fingers pointing at him and his family. Who could the nameless figure in front of them know that?

Jack snickered a little at this. He knew his team mates were over thinking these things, but in truth, there was no harm here. He has very keen senses, granting him the observers sight to take apart any detail. While he was chasing the annoying shadow, he concluded that this figure has very high flexibility and has extreme knowledge in elegance and favored the right arm for swinging the sword on her left hip. 

The figure shook her head and pulled down her hood, revealing long black hair that was pulled back in a sleek pony-tail. Her slightly drawn up eyes were outlined in sharp eye-liner, making the mirth-danced eyes pop out in green color. She shifted her body so that they could see a tiny blinking light on her choker. 

Hiccup gasped and stumbled back. He didn’t know who this woman was, but he had a good guess of what was that blinking light… they were being filmed.

Everyone on the team seemed to realize this and they fell back, drawing their masks out of their back pockets to cover up their faces. Their eyes were sharp, calculating the threat in front of them.

“Oh my. And here we thought you all were above the age of twenty,” her amused voice rang out. “You’re no more than children.”

Jack growled once more in the back of his throat. He didn’t like the way she belittled them. Talking to them as if they were mere school children. True, they were around the ages of fifteen and sixteen, but the comment made them sneer in disgust at the woman in front of them.

The woman’s eyes shifted around the group, and stopped on Jack. Her thin eye-brows shot up and her gaze turned thought-full.

“Ahh, so you are the famous Jack Frost.” She rubbed a gloved hand to her chin, and toke a step closer, as if to examine him under better light.

If the group of teens were defensive before, they were a brick wall now. As soon as Jack was pointed out, they all raised their hackles. They were extremely protective of the youngest in their little group, and it unnerved them that an complete stranger was talking to them about something so secretive. 

“Who are you.” It wasn’t a question, more of a demand. Hiccup sneered at the woman.

The woman snorted before scoffing. “Hm, protective, aren’t we Hiccup?”

Hiccup was about to attack, but Mavis raised a hand to stretch across his chest to stop him. 

“We don’t know who or what this woman is capable of. We need answers.” She whispered reasonably and glared at said woman.

Hiccup didn’t want to move, but her reasoning was enough to diffuse the fuse lit in him at her mockery induced comment. He straightened his back and looked at the woman to try to read her body language. 

Jack merely rolled his eyes in his head. Yes, he was the youngest, but he was also the deadliest of the five. He was skilled in wit, banter, reading body language, weaponry, and closing off his emotions. Though, even though he declared that the mysterious woman in front of him no danger, he couldn’t help the growl in the back of his throat when she mentioned his NAME. No one was supposed to know their organization, much less their names. This woman was also had a camera ‘hidden’ in her choker… who was this woman, and who is she spying for?

The woman averted her gaze to Jack when he let the feral growl escape his throat. She didn’t step back, but let a shit-eating grin spread across her face.

“You really are a handsome little fellow, aren’t you? No wonder they want you…” She trailed off at the end.

Punzie narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at the woman. “What did you just say?” She spoke in a calm, chilling tone. 

Mavis stood behind her and raised her blood red eyes to the smug woman in front of them.

Hiccup and Merida flanked the scowling Jack with disgusted looks etched on their faces. This woman… who was this chick?! What was her business with Jack, and who the fuck was ‘they’?

Jack scowl furthered and finally spoke.

“Please, state your name and who we are being filmed for.” His emotionless, deep smooth voice rang out with authority. 

The woman smirked and fiddled a little with her choker. They stood there as they watched the woman meddle with her neckless. When she stopped, she leaned a shoulder on the brick wall behind her. Her gaze never wavering form the pale Jack in front of her, not even bothered by the murderous looks sent her way.

“Well snowflake, you can call me Winter if you like,” she winked, “afraid I can’t tell you who wants you, but let me tell you, you and your friends are VERY important.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed some more. He didn’t like the tone the woman spoke in. This was getting more and more suspicious as the tense conversation continued. Why wouldn’t this… Winter, say who? Who was it? What did she mean by ‘important’?

Merida has had enough. She wanted answers. Know. No one got away with making such rude comments to her brother. No one. 

“Oi! Spit it ou’t alread’y lasse!” She spat out.

The woman’s face was sly as her bright green eyes racked over the Scottish red-head. “Nah, I don’t feel like it.”

Jack was getting tired of the conversation. It was getting them no where, and they still had a mission to complete. They were wasting precious time talking to a wanna-be assassin. They had much more important things to do.

Jack suddenly sprang to the woman, bringing his knife to level with the bottom of his breast bone. He came to her left, her weak-spot. He leaned on his right leg, and spun around to gain air. He kicked Winter in the middle of the gut, and she fell to the cracked pavement below her. She fell with a surprised cry.

Everyone was dazed for around .1 seconds before leaping into action. Merida put away her bow, wanting to savour the blood instead of shooting off the bitch so quickly. Hiccup ran into the beatings and sliced the exposed skin on the woman. He didn’t go full out, wanting the others to kill the weakling before them slowly.

Jack stepped back and watched the beating take place. He shrugged. He already took her out, let them release their pent-up anger. Though, while Mer and Hic were beating and slicing Winter, Mavis stood on Jack’s right, while Punzie stood on his left. They would have their fun later, when Hic and Mer were done.

After possibly five minutes, the once beautiful assassin was reduced to a trembling mess with blood coating all around her. This should have disgusted them, but they all toke pride in what they made. 

Jack cleared his throat and walked in a calm way to the withering mess below him. He squatted down, and raised a pale hand to lift her chin. 

“Now, may you please tell me how you knew our names?” Jack asked, not caring if his finger nails created dents in her bloodied face.

Her swollen eyes narrowed and she spat at him. 

Jack barley moved. He heard the yells and shouts behind him, but didn’t flinch as the dark spit trailed down his face, dripping slowly off his face, and onto the now-stained pavement under him.

He simply stood and gave her one last look. Jack didn’t really care what happened to the weak green-eyed person in front of him. Actually, he would’ve killed her in the first strike. But, they needed information. She said that he and his friends were important, and that this ‘agency’ wanted Jack… for something. She also knew who they were, down to their names. He needed answers. 

Jack nodded over to Punzie. She nodded back and walked in her calm, chilling way. One that even made Jack shiver in slight fear whenever he saw it. 

Winter stumbled back as much as she could as she sensed the appending threat coming to her. Punzie smiled calmly down to her and circled around her, looking at her pathetic form. Her calculating eyes never missing the way her gaze made the parasite below her shiver in fear. She stopped right behind her and leaned down, so that her plump lips were level to Winter’s ear.

“Do you like blood?” She whispered.

Winter looked confused at the random question. She tried looking over shoulder at Punzie, when she felt a presence come up in front of her. She turned back around, only to be greeted by the creepy grin of Mavis.

“Hmm… you see, we don’t like liars.” Punzie softly murmured. 

Mavis bent her knees and leaned towards Winter with a deadly gleam in her eyes. She took out her dangerous Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife, and started to lightly outline the wench’s mouth. 

“Wh-what a-are y-you doing?!” Winter’s pleas were broken in between sobs.

Jack glanced at Mer and Hic and they all had a look of understanding. Just a second ago, this woman had been taunting and teasing all of them, not giving them clear answers. She had been calm and confident, keeping sly smirks on her face. Now, the woman before them was a heap of bone, muscle, blood, and tears. It really was strange to see. Was this Winter faking about her confidence? Was she honestly scared, and tried to distract them so she could film them? Or was she the type to quickly fall under pressure? It was suspicious to say the least. 

Mavis rolled her eyes at the blubbering fool and quickly looked over her shoulder to see Hic, Mer, and Jack talking quietly about the suspicious woman in front of them. She had to agree with their thoughts and returned to look at her girlfriend, waiting for the go-ahead.

Punz shifted so that her legs were on either side of Winter. She wrapped her arms around the middle of the parasite’s stomach and tilted her head to whisper more clearly into her ear.

“Do you know what we like to do with liars?”

Winter shook her head no as fat tears trailed down her face. 

“Hmm.. you must know. You must see what we do to people like you. First, we take their pretty pink tongue…”

Punzie moved her hand to grasp Winter’s pale pink tongue, dripping in blood and saliva. 

“Then, we ask for answers…. If we do not receive them… we cut a simple cut right here.”

Rapunzel dug her sharp nail at the very tip of the tongue. This granted them a sharp intake of breath and a muffled yell from their little painting.

“Would you like to see what we do when you do not answer?” Rapunzel’s nails continued to dig deeper and deeper, until a little sliver of the pink tongue fell to the pile of blood beneath them.

Winter screamed and tried to move around her slit limbs, only to be held down from the behind by Rapunzel, and the front by Mavis. 

“Now, may you please answer us these answers?”

Winter’s head sagged in defeat and she mumbled.

Mavis leaned forward, bringing her blood red eyes with her, and grasped her mouth with slim fingers.

“What was that?” Mavis growled.

Winter sighed and she raised her head, her look pleading. The look may have broken their hearts long ago, but now it just looked pathetic and dirty. Hiccup just rolled his eyes as the girl whimpered for them to help her. Merida scoffed and stuck her tongue out at bloodied fool bound. 

Rapunzel sighed sadly, “Are you going to answer us? Last chance my little flower.”

Winter gulped some air and said in one big rush, “They want Jack! They said he was special, that they have big plans for him! They want you four there to, but there are orders to kill any that dis-obey. That’s all I know! Please don’t kill me!” she broke down sobbing, clear tears mixing in with the dark blood.

Jack looked curiously at the woman. Him? What did they know about him? How did they manage to not only get their names, but the secret little group they had? What was so important? Who was they?! It all made no sense. To many questions, not enough answers.

Punzie and Mavis seemed to think the same thing and they glanced at their un-official leader. He looked them in the eye, and held up one finger, meaning they ask the most important question.

“My flower, tell us who ‘they’ are. This is your last chance.” Rapunzel softly spoke in ear.

Winter sobbed more and sputtered out, “I don’t know! They don’t tell anyone! Please, I’m telling you the truth, please don’t kill me!” She begged.

Punzie sighed and nodded her head once. She stood up, and walked over to the others, who were now watching the painting.

Mavis crawled closer to Winter, and smiled evilly. “So, sorry bat, but you do not wish to tell us. You may not like it, but we certainly will!” 

Winter shook her head faster as she saw Mavis getting closer. Mavis nodded her head, and raised her weapon. 

She reached her hand to forcefully pull out the woman’s tongue, and brought her knife to slowly make purposely jagged lines.

A thick, half cut tongue fell with a splatter onto the dark blood below them.

The woman buckled an collapsed on herself. 

Mavis watched in glee as blood spurted out from the wound, she smiled at the sight and raised herself so that she could walk over to her family who were watching the display with as much glee as May did. Mavis turned around and viewed her masterpiece.

Jack looked at the painting in front of him. Winter’s arms were twisted at an odd angle, folded awkwardly behind her. The scratch marks on both arms were so deep, you could easily see the bone and veins still slightly pumping. Her legs were cut in un-even lines, creating a display of that looked like a star. Her entire body was covered in a thick layer of crimson blood, decorating her tan skin and life-less eyes. Finally, to conclude the beauty in front of them, this painting had her tongue spilt in uneven lines, and if you follow the trail of blood dripping down her chin, you would find the other half. Just laying there.

Jack had to agree with Mavis.

It really was a masterpiece.

 

Present time:

So many questions were left un-answered that day. Who were the people Winter was referring to? What did that wench have to do with this secret place? How did they know about them?

All these questions were giving Jack a headache. He rubbed his head with his pale hands and muttered swear words at the painful pounding.

“Nah, I should be worried about all of you.” He grinned at Punzie.

Rapunzel only snickered at his musings and grinned back at him.

“I came by to come and get you, Hic said it was time for dinner, and he said if you didn’t get your frosty ass over there, that he would hand you out to blood-thirsty fan-girls.” Punzie made a kissing motion playfully.

Jack looked horrified. “You mean, girls who fawn over cold-hearted killer's?”

Punzie nodded, and laughed at his misery. 

Jack groaned.


	3. Very Important update

Yes, I know this is an very pathetic way to start out a new fanfiction. Please read below for the entire situation.

 

A few days ago, some things came up that involve some people that I recently met. These people are in a tough spot at the moment that requires my complete attention. I won't go into the whole matter, but let me say that this is far more important then a story.

I am going to definitely going to continue to write this. I plan on finishing Vinter Academy Book One. It is a definite yes that I am NOT abandoning this story. To tell the truth, I am going to write up all the chapters and complete it. I plan on writing it all up and editing the shit out of it. You know, make it more into what I was imagining. Also, I completely hate chapter two. It was to rushed, and had horrible writing and details. I plan on re-writing that. So, please ignore that awful chapter that is a sin all on it's own.

At the end of the year or sometime in January of 2018, I will post the finished product. I fuckin promise that it would be worth it.. hopefully. I am NOT ABANDENING THIS STORY. I am just going to write up the long chapters and edit it to my perfection. 

Sorry if this was a complete let down... but just wait! ;) It will be worth it~

See all of you in the near future!


End file.
